Melinda Schenn
)]] Name: Melinda Schenn Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Ice skating, hockey, sleep, dancing Appearance: Melinda Schenn is a slim, Caucasian girl with long, dirty brown hair that falls to the middle of her back. Her eyes are a deep blue that seem dull from a distance and her normal expression usually makes people think that she's bored about something. Standing at a moderate 5 feet, 8 inches, she weighs around 126 lbs. and has a modest figure with small breasts and a flat stomach. She's fit from repeated exercise at the skating rink and while she doesn't look that strong, she actually has a high amount of endurance and can run for long stretches at a time before running out of breath. Freckles dot her pale cheeks and whenever she gets serious about something, she ties up her hair in a side ponytail. She isn't a snappy dresser or anything and it's usually up to her mother to get her nice clothes for those dinners out of the house or for making a scene during high school. When left to her own devices, she usually tosses on a nice-looking T-shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans, and sneakers with little in the way of accessories and jewelry. When her mom gets a hold of her, however, her hair is immaculately combed and separated into a pair of braids tied together with pink ribbons. She usually wears medium-length dresses that go below the knee or a nice, pink blouse and a sky-blue knee-length skirt that can emphasize her slim and shapely legs. A silver charm necklace hangs around her neck to finish off the whole set and the difference between these two outfits is enough that sometimes people don't even recognize her if they're used to seeing her in only one set. Biography: Melinda Schenn was a girl that didn't know what she wanted out of her life. Born to a family that already had a five-year old son, Melinda was doted upon by her mother, Alicia Schenn, who was a famous actress and dancer. Hoping that her little, sweet daughter would follow in her footsteps, Alicia began to groom the young girl to become a dancer as well. Melinda wasn't exactly the most graceful of children, but as she grew up she began to enjoy the art and became rather skilled for her age. While she wouldn't be setting any records or winning many competitions, Melinda nevertheless did her best to try to make her mother proud of her. But despite the fact that she enjoyed dancing, Melinda was certain that she didn't want to be a dancer when she grew up. To her, it was nothing more than a hobby than an actual future, but she didn't want to say that in fear of upsetting her mother. Her father was no help in the matter, as his job and interest lay in computers and technology and those were even less interesting to Melinda. In the end, it would be her brother, Terence Schenn, who would give her a path in the future, although it would be in a way that neither of them would expect. Terence Schenn was a cheerful, go-getter type of brother who spent more of his time out of the house than in and he gained a reputation for being a great guy to be around even if he was more than a little reckless and had a knight in shining armor complex. Even though he didn't spend that much time at home, often disappearing to go to the local rink or play with his friends at middle school (then high school, and then college), Melinda idolized her older brother because he always seemed to have a purpose in life. She followed him everywhere she was allowed to, cheering him on as he played ice hockey against several local teams with a bunch of his friends or, as time passed, in his first year of college when he played for the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins. It was unfortunate, then, that he decided to drop out of college to start his first five-year tour of duty only two months after attending college. Although he never specified a reason, it was revealed that he was having trouble with his classes and probably would have failed one or two classes if he had continued in the same fashion. When called out on it, Terence admitted his problems getting used to the freer college life and thought that serving would be a great way to get his mind in focus and get his priorities straight. Although their parents were disappointed, in the end they all agreed that Terence was the master of his own life and that he should do what he thought best. Melinda was extremely upset, however, and it was only because of the frequent calls and letters that she was able to stand being the only child present in the Schenn home. Days, then months, then years passed and Melinda was fourteen and in her final year of middle school when the calls and letters suddenly stopped coming. Now more mature and realizing that there are times when an older brother just wanted to be alone for a moment (her older brother, at least), she didn't think much of it until two weeks later, when a letter from the US National Army was hand-delivered to their doorstep. Her mother immediately broke out into tears and her father led her away, but Melinda had no clue what this meant and took the letter in her parents' place. After saying goodbye to the military man, she opened the envelope and read the contents. Her brother had died in combat during 'routine training exercises'. Melinda read the letter over and over again, hoping that it wasn't true, but she was old enough to know and realize what it meant. A hole opened up inside of her as she realized she'd never get to spend time with her older brother ever again and she burst into tears. The Schenn family had a moment of silence together as they shared their sorrow. Eventually the wound caused by Terence's death was healed over and Melinda was reading over his old letters, smiling as she remembered just how fanatical he was about ice hockey. And with that one, simple thought, she discovered what she wanted to do in the future. She'd honor her brother by going into ice hockey and doing what he always wanted to do. She would serve out her required years in military service, of course, but she swore she would do her best in the sport of hockey and make her brother proud from up in heaven. Emboldened with her decision and a visible path to the future, she told both of her parents her decision. Her mother was furious at the beginning, asking her why she was throwing away a perfectly good career in dancing to go bump bodies with a bunch of other girls, but her father eventually calmed Alicia down and gave Melinda the same answer that they had given Terence a long time ago. Melinda was growing up and she had the ability to make her own choices as long as she followed through on them and took responsibility. She gleefully gave both of her parents hugs, thanking them for their support and while Alicia only grudgingly said, "You still better practice your dancing.", her father quickly took her out to a local sports store and bought her her very own pair of skates, gloves, helmet, and hockey stick. And that was the beginning of Melinda's budding career as a female ice hockey player. She was extremely fast on the ice and agile as well, able to turn on a dime and continue skating the other way without losing too much speed. She had a few problems in puck control, but she was an accurate shot and her parents always cheered her on when she practiced at the local rink by tossing pucks in an empty net. Certain that she'd be able to make a splash when she finally got into college, Melinda kept walking down the path that her brother had laid down in front of her. Of course, while her athleticism was superb and she had a natural talent and skill for skating, her academics weren't exactly at the same level. Melinda wasn't a genius and it was only because she studied hard that she was able to maintain a steady line of Bs and As with several Cs scattered in-between. It was only because she wanted to succeed where Terence had failed that kept her staying up late to study. Because of her obsession to do well in school, she doesn't spend much time in what she considers frivolous activities, such as clubs or school events, etc. She barely spends time at lunch either, buying either a sandwich or soup and wolfing it down quickly before leaving for the library. This has resulted in few actual friends amongst the student body beyond those who know her on the school's hockey team. She plans on eventually going to Mercyhurst College so she can try to get into the Mercyhurst Lakers ice hockey team. Advantages: Melinda Schenn is an accomplished athlete who's known for her agility, speed, and endurance, if not for her physical fighting strength. Capable of running long distances without losing her breath, she could definitely use it to her advantage during The Program. She's also attractive, at least in the slim athlete type of way, and could possibly use that to her advantage. Disadvantages: Despite her years of playing hockey, they don't really mean anything if she isn't on the ice. Since she spent more time focusing on the accuracy of her shots than the strength behind them, she's actually only slightly above average when it comes to actual strength and has no actual experience fighting hand-to-hand. She also has very few friends in the high school, making her an easier target for those who don't care about her. Designated Number: Female Student #5 ---- Designated Weapon: Red Ryder BB Gun Conclusion: Assuming that F05 can get that first kill with such a poor draw, her stamina and speed will take her far in this game. Perhaps the accuracy of her shots on the ice will translate to accuracy with a gun on some level. The above biography is as written by Tythanin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Sophie Mason Allies: '''Jessica Vogel '''Collected Weapons: '''Red Ryder BB Gun (assigned weapon) '''Enemies: Madeline Harris, Sophie Mason Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Melinda, in chronological order. *The Opening Faceoff *Opposite Reflections Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Melinda Schenn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program